A Death in The Family
by EndlessExplorer
Summary: The Wayne Family mourn the loss of a dear family member. My material comes mostly from the Arkham games, so I try to stay as close to the lore as I can. (Please leave a comment or review) Sorry about the absence...


The sun shone brightly in the sky and Bruce hated it. The rain should be pouring from the heavens in biblical torrents but with regards to Bruce Wayne, the universe always had a sadistic sense of humour. At least if it was raining, it would be easier for Bruce to hide the tears. Bruce felt like someone had ripped his heart out, thrown it on the ground, and crushed it just for good measure. At the minute, Bruce stood before his family crypt. Before him, his ancestors lay buried and one day, it would also be his own resting place. But now, there was a new addition. Alfred Pennyworth.

Bruce hated this feeling. A feeling that ate away at him and would continue to eat away at him until there was nothing but a soulless shell left behind. Bruce had only ever felt like this once before, but he had Alfred to help him out of his strut. Bruce felt bad for saying this, but Alfred's loss felt even worse than the loss of his parents. It wasn't that Bruce hated his parents, but Alfred had always stuck with him. Through thick and thin, Alfred had always been there with helpful advice, kind words, harsh words when needed, and medical supplies. Alfred was the one who played with Bruce when he was younger because his own parents were always so busy. Alfred had been Bruce's mother, father, best friend, and confidante… and now he was gone.

When the inevitable happened, Bruce didn't want the news to be made public. Bruce wanted to honour Alfred's wishes and just have a small and personal service, but somehow the news got out. The paparazzi pounced on Bruce as he left the manor, hounding Bruce with every conceivable question about Alfred. If Selina and Helena hadn't been with him, Bruce knew he would have probably broken someone's nose…

Selina… She had been Bruce's crutch through all this. Alfred had loved Selina, and Selina had loved Alfred. Sadly, Selina never really had a father figure growing up, but just like with Bruce, Alfred had been delighted to help. Alfred had been a kind ear to listen to Selina back in the early days of their relationship and had never passed any snide remark on Selina's past. To Alfred, Selina had been a part of the Wayne family from day one, and when Bruce and Selina got married, Alfred had shed more than a few tears. Bruce felt shattered. Completely and utterly shattered. After Alfred's passing, Bruce had retired to his room, not wanting to have to face the harsh reality, but Selina was forced to be the bad cop. It broke her heart to see Bruce so physically hurt, but Selina had to keep Bruce moving. If Bruce fell into a rut, the anguish and pain would have swallowed him alive.

 ***Flashback***

'Bruce? Bruce? What the hell are you doing in bed?!'

'Go away… please...'

'Have you been drinking?'

'N- no…'

'Jesus Christ Bruce. If the man could see you, you'd break his heart.'

'Stop it… please! It hurts… I just want to numb the pain…'

Bruce's hands had stretched out for the bottle of whiskey that Selina had picked up off the bedside locker. Selina was worried. Bruce was usually level-headed and in control of his emotions, but here he was; lying in bed at noon, nursing a bottle of whiskey, drunk. Selina went to the bathroom, and with Bruce watching, she poured the bottle's contents down the toilet. Dropping the bottle in a nearby bin, Selina went back out to the master bed and ran a hand along Bruce's forehead. Bruce had his back broken, fingers twisted, been shot, poisoned, several concussions, and stabbed, but Selina had never seen him in so much pain. His eyes were red and puffy from tears and his breath reeked of alcohol… Selina wanted to do whatever she could to ease his suffering.

"Mom? Dad?"

Selina turned around, spotting Helena standing in the doorway. Having recently turned sixteen, Helena's features were defining. Every day, Selina thought Helena looked more and more like Bruce, but with softer lines. High cheekbones, but a softer jaw. Selina spotted that Helena was also wearing her funeral dress.

Alfred had stood up as Helena's grandfather as soon as she was born. Helena was never neglected by Bruce or Selina, but every night after she would be tucked into bed, Alfred would tell Helena a story. Instilling a sense of adventure and a love of history in her, as Helena grew up, Alfred would still tell her stories, but Helena would tell her own, or make up characters with diverse backgrounds. One year on her birthday, Alfred had gotten Helena a typewriter. Helena had a laptop, but Alfred always said that seeing words printed in front of you was better than seeing them plastered on a screen. Every week, Alfred would look at what Helena had written and comment on what she had done. Helena had taken the news about Alfred just as well as could be expected.

"Yes Lena?"

"The car… it's outside."

Helena looked at her feet, a frown crept its way across her face. Everyone was feeling the loss.

"Thank you. Just go wait by the door. We'll be with you soon."

"Ok. Is Dad alright?"

"Oh he'll be fine. Just go and your father and I will be by shortly."

Helena walked over to the bed where Bruce lay. Helena knew that her father's pride was very important to him and he would try his best to never shed a tear, but this loss was crippling. Bruce was in an immense amount of pain, all the evidence Helena needed was rolling down her father's cheeks. Pressing a kiss to Bruce's forehead, Helena tried her best to smile.

After Helena left the room, Selina pulled Bruce up into a seated position on the bed. Walking into the bathroom, Selina grabbed a glass of water and threw it in Bruce's face. Bruce flopped about for a minute before his eyes landed on Selina.

"Have a quick shower and for the love of god, shave. I know you're hurting right now, but it will pass, in time. For now, hurry up. The least Alfred deserves is a decent send off."

Bruce grabbed the suit that Selina had been holding and pressed a kiss to Selina's cheek. The smell of alcohol was so strong off Bruce, that Selina made a mental note to lock the liquor cabinet. The last thing Bruce needed was to end up an alcoholic…

 ***End Flashback***

The funeral had been turned into a joke and it infuriated Bruce. Members of the board had shown up and offered their condolences but not a single one felt whole hearted. Bruce suspected them of just wanting to appeal to Bruce's good side, but Bruce wouldn't make a scene. Not here. The minute Bruce, Selina, and Helena had left their car, there were reporters taking pictures and attempting to ask Bruce questions. Selina could feel how tense Bruce was getting, and broke off from the funeral march, dispersing them before something bad happened. Then, the pictures and questions were set on her, but Selina hadn't the time, patience, or the damns needed to answer them.

Bruce was only absentmindedly listening to the priest. With either arm wrapped around Selina and Helena, Bruce kept his family close. They were all he had now, and anyone who so much as wanted to harm a hair on their heads would have to go through him.

When the service was over, Helena went off to chat with a friend from school, leaving Selina and Bruce standing in front of the grave. Not a word passed between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Bruce squeezed Selina a little tighter and Selina replied in kind. Pressing his face into her neck, Bruce breathed in deep, smelling Selina's perfume and felt calm.

Laying a hand on the black marble casket, Bruce sighed.

"Goodbye old friend…"


End file.
